Psycho Henry
by Mad Moxley
Summary: The story of three boys who go to summer camp, only to discover that one of them is a psychotic killer. Note: I did not write this. I'm only publishing it.


Henry, John and Jacob were on their way to summer camp. Since it was 4 hours away they decided to tell spooky stories on the way. Jonathon was first. He tells a story about a tall man who lived in the woods and teleported place to place, killing small children. Of course none of them believed it. Henry, Jacob's cousin, was next. It was hard for him since he got scared shitless over anything paranormal or creepy.

Henry always freaked Jacob out because his face is pale and he stutters when he talks. Also, whenever he smiled his face would twitch like a psycho.

They arrived at the camp at about 4:15 p.m. They were shown to their rooms. Then they began unpacking. Jake and Jonathon had finished, however, Henry was frozen in place, like he had seen a ghost. John walked over to see what the fuss was about and saw a mask in Henry's suitcase. The mask had a clown like face, pale leathery skin, black eyes, a shriveled up mouth and black hair with a strike of red. Henry turned to Jake with a smile.

"Guess w-what, cousin?!" he said in a hysteric voice.

"What?" Jake answered, trying not to show the fear, but that's when things started getting weird. Henry just started laughing, his laughter eventually getting deeper, then he stopped.

Four days passed since the boys arrived when the real crazy shit started happening. Jake and John started hearing psychotic laughter in the corridors at night, the laughter soon turned into screams. Around this time they noticed that people started going missing. They decided to investigate. First they looked in the room next to theirs but there were no signs of what could have happened. Just an empty room. They looked in the next room where they had found everything. Scratching on the walls, words written in blood and demented drawings. The camp staff didn't know about the happenings so they told them straight after.T he reply they got was horrifying. They said that there had been a few murders in the city over the past few days and police are trying to figure out whats going on but until then we cannot risk letting people go.

"What do you mean? Surely it would be safer to let us go home rather then hold us hostage as potential victims." John said abruptly. John mentioned how Henry had been acting weird lately, how he hardly came into the room and when he did, he sat on his bed, smiling at his mask. They looked under his bed and what they found was the most disturbing thing. It was a box and in that box were bottles full of blood and another mask. Stained in blood. It was an utterly terrifying mask with pale skin, eye holes, no mouth and black hair that hung over it.

That night Henry came in and Jake and John questioned him about what he had been doing.

His only reply was "I d-d-didn't do it, but h-h-he did."

That thought chilled them. "What did he mean by he?" Jake thought to himself.

That night, Jake was awoken at about 3:09 by a hooded figure. It stood about 5"11 and had black hair which hung over its pale white face. It just stared at Jake. A smile broke out and then it spoke.

"I've h-h-ad enough here. E-e-everyone thinks i'm a p-pussy because I st-st-stutter all the t-time."

Jake's eyes finally widened. "Henry? What are you..."

"Enough!" Henry rudely interrupted. He turned to Jake with his eyes wide open and tilted his head to the right.

"So, Jakey, you thought I was going to let you take all the credit?!" Henry roared in a demented, psychotic voice, his stutter suddenly gone. "Hehehe, you thought I would let my father's murder end just like that? Remember the day your parents were found dead by the local river? Guess who killed them? That's right! Me!"

Jake started to panic. He could feel emotions flooding his insides. Jake shouted.

"John!" John didn't move. His body lay still in a puddle of blood with his throat slit.

"Nope, your boyfriend can't save you. I slit his throat and had so much fun doing so. And now it's your turn!" Henry said hysterically.

John had no were to run, he knew this was the end of the line. Henry approached the bed with a bouncing, almost crazed walk. At that moment John got up and ran past Henry, shoving him. This was his only chance of escape. He ran down the poorly lit corridor, seeing that he wasn't the only one who had tried to escape. Dismembered bodies were scattered up and down the corridor, some had no heads, some had no faces. The chase was on, Henry sprinted towards Jake with a scream like no other. They were now outside in the forest. Jake was seeking a place to hide but there was no hope. Henry was still chasing him. John whispered to himself "Mom, dad, I love you." He backed against a tree just as Henry approached him.

"Don't you like my new face, Jake? Is that why you're running?" asked Henry.

Henry put his face right against Jake's, the mask had a leathery texture almost like real skin. Jake took his final breath as Henry thrusted the knife towards Jake's neck.

"Sweet dreams, cousin" he said in a dark, demented voice.

Blood started pouring out like a waterfall as Henry took his mask off, revealing a pale face. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated with black rings around them. It started to rain. Henry pulled his hood up which made him look more fearsome than ever. He smiled to himself then whispered "That was fun."

With knife in hand, Henry walked through the forest and back into the city. The nightmare had begun.


End file.
